


前輩

by yinhan8796



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 2





	前輩

00.

边伯贤站在舞台后排，悄悄踮起脚尖抬眼瞧站在最前面受赏的他。

「Chen前辈又拿一位了，好厉害呀。」他听见了隔壁的后辈这样讨论着。

他不以为意，边伯贤想着，说话的人大概是还不知道金钟大的厉害，出道十几年，以solo之姿在歌谣界独自杀出一条血路，销量和音源一手包，只要有他唱过ost的剧肯定大火，更别说各大颁奖典礼的大赏了。

今晚的星星也会为他耀眼起来。他正想着，却看到金钟大开始唱安可曲，在祝贺的时候，来来去去的人群中，他拿着麦克风，彼此的眼神有一瞬短暂触碰，像小小的火花，滋啦一声便倏地消逝不见。

到了下台的时候，边伯贤还是忍不住心中窃喜。

他刚刚是和金钟大对视了吗？

01.

事实上，要和这样的大前辈接触，根本不是易事，回归行程对不上先暂且不提，光是要去待机室打声招呼都很困难，好几次边伯贤掐着时间去送专辑，金钟大不是不在里头，便是在化妆间梳化。

也就是说，边伯贤出道两年，还从来没有和对方说过话。

不过他曾在咖啡厅见过他。

那是一个非常好的天气，阳光普照，那时边伯贤刚出道，只是个小新人，基本上算是糊的可以，能够认得出自己的人是少数中的少数，他和朋友约好在市区的咖啡厅见面，等了一会便看见金钟大走进来。

即使国民度特别高，但金钟大的装扮仍然很轻便，简单的白色衣服，外头套上一卡其色大衣，下身穿着一件有些松垮的黑色裤子，脚上踩的是平价款的白色帆布鞋，边伯贤在原地愣着，看他先是到柜台点餐，又见他笑着与店员合照签名，边伯贤突然就有点羡慕，如果，如果此时他是个平凡人，或许就可以这么自然的接近了他吧。

他悄悄地移动了到距离金钟大不远的位置，假装喝着咖啡，其实是在观察他的举动。边伯贤意外地发现对方的吃相让人食指大动，明明只是个简单的面包卷，怎么他吃起来那么好吃呢？

回想这些经历，都变成了边伯贤心中的小秘密，他温柔地珍藏，将它们装在一个小箱子里，然后带着这些去到世界各地，誓言要成为与金钟大比肩的歌手。

好不容易这次回归有了一点水花，自己的音源终于打进前五十内，算是取得了不错的成绩，边伯贤没有大公司撑腰，只能上上综艺和勤劳打歌，扩大自己知名度的同时，也因为他的综艺感让路人观感极佳。

边伯贤在待机室滑着手机，仔细注意着Instagram的动态，他盯着金钟大在上午发的一则贴文，配图是他穿着白色丝绸衬衫，手中捧着一束花，闭上眼睛歪着头的照片。

[顺丁儿谢谢你们~ฅ•ω•ฅ请继续死守本放，这个夜晚我们该怎么办~#当然是看末放 #请大家支持 #爱你们]

是末放了呢……那不就代表之后很难见到他了？边伯贤越想越心急。

他转头看着还没送出去的专辑，上头贴有一张纸条，是他很久之前就写好的。

[前辈：这是我的专辑，希望前辈喜欢，以后我也会为前辈努力应援！Fighting'ㅅ']

边伯贤原本想写很多的，但毕竟两人也不是认识的关系，怕金钟大觉得自己太过热情而感到困扰，因此就只写了这些。

他看着时钟的时针分针，突地站了起来，请经纪人去看金钟大现在是否在待机室内，准备要前去送专辑和问好。

得到了经纪人的确认，两人才一起前去，即使只是一百公尺左右的距离，一路上边伯贤显得局促不安，总是摸摸头发，拍拍衣服的，深怕自己与对方的第一次面对面被粗心搞砸。

终于来到了待机室前，边伯贤深呼吸一口气，才轻轻地敲了门，随后小心翼翼地探头进去。金钟大听到声音，本来正戴着耳机练习，随后回头一瞧，便看见了一个男孩子走了进来。

直至边伯贤缓慢又紧张的走到他的面前，他也正好从座位上站了起来。

边伯贤顺了顺呼吸，鼓起勇气后，用双手将专辑送了出去，「前辈您好，不好意思打扰了，这是我的专辑，希望前辈喜欢。」

他抬手接了过来，边低头看着专辑包装，边说道：「Baekhyun？之前好像也有收到你的专辑呢，」金钟大抬起了眼，与染着红色头发的他对上眼，「主打很好听哦，最近一直循环着呢。」

「诶？」边伯贤愣了一下，随后回过神来，「谢谢前辈的喜欢！前辈的歌我也很喜欢哦。」

金钟大看见他这样拘谨的样子就觉得好笑，「你好像很紧张呢，放轻松些，不然等等怎么唱歌呢？」

边伯贤正想回答，却听见有人敲了门，发现竟是之前合作过的制作人都敬秀。

「我来得不是时候吗？诶伯贤你怎么也在这里？」

「您好！我来给前辈问好的。」

都敬秀笑了笑，随后和金钟大说道：「上次我跟你说的就是这个孩子，歌唱得可好了，是我很看好的后辈，不如下次你们一起合作吧，歌我来写！」

突如其来的好运接连而至，边伯贤想着，他这样的大前辈可能会为难，本想打圆场糊弄过去，却没想到金钟大抢在前头回答：「那你不能食言哦，还是当着后辈的面。」

「肯定的肯定！」都敬秀朝他眨了眨眼，「那等待着我，到时候再联系你。」

02.

「嗯嗯就是说，都作曲人说要写歌让我和前辈合作，但是他居然没有拒绝！而且他还说听过我的歌哎！」边伯贤兴高采烈的和好友朴灿烈分享，笑意都快从电话那头烫伤了他。

「那很好啊，你可得把握这次机会，和他说说话，最好趁机变成他最喜欢的后辈，毕竟你从高中就喜欢他了，记得那时你逃学也要去他的签售会，我可是没看过你那么失控的时候。」

边伯贤捏着抱枕，满脸的笑意突然安静了下来，世界喧嚣至极，他脸上的表情却沉静又温柔，是一种不张扬的幸福，好像只要和他说一句话，他就能高兴得要死。

几天后，边伯贤迎来了演艺生涯中的一位，虽然不是三大台的一位，但这样的荣誉已经是好的开始，他在台上接受群众祝贺，有粉丝、前辈、后辈，就是唯独没有金钟大，他突然好想让对方看见自己受赏的样子，是否他也会微笑着望着他，那么当时他的脸上会露出什么表情呢？

好想知道哦。

第一次得了一位，公司给他办了个小庆功宴，也录了个穿着狗狗装的练习室回馈粉丝，他看着自己在一夜之间涨了许多粉丝，突然变得有些飘飘的，仔细想想，自从那天和金钟大说话后，他的好运就不断接踵而来，就好像遇见他，自己的幸福会慢慢地显现。

他翻看着金钟大的Instagram，更新日期还停留在自己问好的那天，他本就不怎么更新，除了宣传与一些日常，他从不会透露自己的生活，是个很低调的人，但这也使得边伯贤更加好奇他私底下的模样。

打歌活动仍然继续着，好像是首得一位打开了大门，接下来他也陆陆续续得了三大台的一位，人气也跟着水涨船高，他正式的进入大众的视野，成为了一位明日新星，一时之间综艺与真人秀争相邀约参加，弄得边伯贤一下子是脑昏脑胀。

好不容易有了短暂的休息时间，边伯贤却收到了都敬秀的讯息。

[伯贤，祝贺你一位！之前说的歌我已经写得差不多了，过段时间来哥的工作室吧？钟大也会来哦。]

原本精神不是太好的边伯贤突然从沙发上跳了起来，经纪人正在联络事情，也被他吓了一跳，忙忙问他怎么了，他却像个小孩子似的，走走跳跳的回答：「我好像要和Chen前辈合作了！哥你说我最近是不是太好运了？哇再这样下去是头奖都会得的程度。」

经纪人也吓了一跳，还以为那天都敬秀是开玩笑的，没想到这件事情还真落到了边伯贤的头上，一个是知名百万单曲作曲人，一个是歌谣界大前辈，公司不只没有理由拒绝，反而还相当乐见其成，于是忙忙联络公司，确认与回报这件事情。

03.

到了约定的当天，边伯贤早早地就起床准备，挑好了的衣服一试再试，最后才决定穿得简便一点，这种不是正式行程的事情，两位前辈应该也不会穿得太慎重，若是他穿得太隆重，那也只是自己尴尬而已。

到达之前，经纪人特地帮他准备了咖啡，就当是谢礼，礼数做得很足。由于以前便和都敬秀合作过，边伯贤径自下了车，熟门熟路的往后门走去，一到了里头，他便看见金钟大坐在沙发上等待。

他急忙地走了过去，「对不起前辈，我迟到了吗？」

「嗯？」金钟大看了看手上的表，笑着举起手腕后道：「没有哦，只是我没有什么事，所以先到了而已，你没有迟到。」

边伯贤听见他这么说，暗自庆幸自己不是迟到，随后又想起来，金钟大这样一个大前辈，不迟到已经是好的了，却还是提早到达约定地点，品行真的不是一般的好。

好优秀。边伯贤暗暗想着。

「前辈，这是我带来的咖啡，冰美式对吗？」边伯贤贴心地将吸管递给他，对方很快就接了过来，「谢谢你啊，刚刚忘记买过来了，这下子刚好。」

金钟大喝了一口，似乎完全没有注意到为什么他能清楚得知自己的喜好，只是突然说道：「你一直前辈前辈的喊，都不会累的吗？」

「啊？因为前辈是大前辈，所以要有礼貌些。」

「叫前辈的话，总感觉我好像大叔似的，」金钟大轻轻皱了眉，随后笑道：「叫我哥吧，叫前辈多生疏呀。」

试问突然可以叫偶像哥这是什么幸福的事情？边伯贤努力平复心绪，接着轻声说：「好的，哥。」

过没多久，都敬秀便进来了。因为时间有些耽搁到了，所以直接进入正题，他先是给他们听一段DEMO，然后开始讲述这首歌大概想表达的意境。歌名叫《Bye Babe》，是一首很可爱的情歌，吉他的声音很强烈，听完了有一种很舒服的感觉，就像在春天里头谈了一场恋爱似的。

「这里是我帮你们分好的Part，基本上就是一个可爱男人的烦恼，所以希望你们可以轻松点唱，像说故事的那种，轻轻呢喃，像是在说给对方听。」

金钟大认真的听着，还跟着哼了几句，随后抬头说道：「这首歌感觉比较适合可爱的伯贤呢。」

原本他正认真看着歌词，突然被提到的边伯贤竟抖了一下，随后耳朵轻轻地刷上一层云彩，他有些尴尬，但是本应该僵掉的笑意却又不知不觉变得自然，「哥也很适合这首歌的。」

因为你也很可爱。

诶，怎么可能说得出口啊。

大致上熟悉了这首歌，都敬秀便让他们试唱一下，金钟大是前辈，自然义不容辞的先去，边伯贤透过长型透明玻璃望着他，金钟大唱歌时，很习惯闭着眼，接着八字眉会随着音符上下起伏，皱成一个边伯贤喜欢的弧度，又倏地降下。

「准备好了就开始。」

金钟大比了个ok的手势，便准备开始。

[晚上的时候和她见了面/看着看着表情有些不太好/就今天感到特别无趣/还是回家吧/那样做才过来的]

边伯贤听见他的歌声，似有抱怨、似有委屈，像一个男人面对喜欢的人，捉摸不定的如同细雨般的倾诉，他突然就觉得心痒痒的，好像心中有什么东西，正在悄然萌生，而自己却一点也不排斥。

接着换边伯贤进去试唱，都敬秀让他自行选择一段唱就行，他戴上耳机，像金钟大那样，闭上眼睛，整个脑海里都被刚刚那个温柔哼唱的人占据。

[Bye bye bye babe/妳即使说出这句话/也只需几晚的时间/就能将我遗忘殆尽/怎么哪里好像怪怪的？]

边伯贤唱完，刚睁开眼睛，便看见金钟大闭着眼睛摇头晃脑的样子，似乎很是满足，他突然就笑了，抿着微微笑意，满心充斥了爱意，像倒掉的水杯，温柔的心意流淌了一地，因而一发不可收拾。

04.

边伯贤今天特地起了大早，因为下午两点是《Bye Babe》音源出来的时间，他正在厨房准备早餐，之后又去健身房运动了，回来时差不多是下午一点四十分左右，他躺在沙发上，心里其实有点紧张，于是漫无目的的滑着手机，但也没有多认真。

东摸摸西摸摸，两点时音源终于出来了，他有点紧张，怕大家不喜欢，打算做点事情度过这漫长的一小时，于是他打算练琴，沉淀一下浮躁的心，顺便拿起耳机听歌。

[Bye Babe/但是/等我一下/Bye Babe/不好意思/电话/Bye Babe/她说想我了/Bye Babe/我先走了/Bye Babe]

边伯贤满足的听完了歌曲，立刻加入循环歌单，他看着歌名旁边自己和金钟大一起唱歌的照片，总是欣喜也总是压抑不住，像是做了比拯救世界还要伟大的事情，又怕成绩不好，担心自己给他拖后腿，既开心又忧愁的纠结着。

到了下午三点，终于可以看见排名了，边伯贤算着时间便打开app，在第一时间刷新，他还没有反应过来，页面早已变更，愣了一会后，边伯贤看着歌曲在空降2的位置，而曲线直线上升，像他快要爆炸的心脏。

[太好听了，两人的声音非常搭呢ㅠㅠ]

[伯贤xi和Chen xi抚慰了失恋的我，大发。]

[金边组合崔勾！听了好想谈恋爱ㅋㅋ]

边伯贤高兴的在沙发上挥着空拳，这个好消息只想马上告诉对方，恨不得打一篇小论文过去，没想到他突然发现自己没有金钟大的通讯方式，瞬间像气球一样消了气，颓败的瘫在地上。

就在这时，手机突然跳出了通知，边伯贤随意的捡了过来，漫不经心地滑开，本只想随便一瞧，却没想到是金钟大的标记，吓得他赶紧从地上跳起来，接着将手机拿近，像研读文献般的考究与仔细，贴文的配图是歌曲的歌词图。

[《Bye babe》空降，太感谢了，今后也请多多照顾我们Baekhyun哦！#Candy很好听 #循环歌单 #感动]

边伯贤感觉自己的心脏快要停止了，他这是被自己的偶像标记了吗？这么说来他以后在金钟大的Instagram可以拥有姓名了吗？

他毫不犹豫的收藏那篇贴文，随后开始琢磨该怎么回复金钟大，过了十分钟，他才终于发送出去。

[这都是托哥的福ㅋㅋ下次再一起合作吧。]

即使只是简单的几个字，边伯贤也绞尽脑汁的回答，他想了想，实在好想要金钟大的联络方式，像刚刚自己发现歌曲空降，也只能像个小粉丝追踪他，突然他觉得自己产生出了优越感，觉得自己是Level最高的粉丝，高兴的小尾巴都快翘起来了。

这时他又发现金钟大回复他了。

[说这什么话啊kkkk伯贤哪联络哥吧！爱你。]

？？？？？？？？

他觉得自己的世界被轰炸了，边伯贤死死盯着那两个字，一时之间突然不晓得该做什么响应，突然跑去浴室关上门，啊啊啊的像个疯子尖叫着。

等他终于回过神来，拿起手机才发现自己错过了一通未接来电，正觉得疑惑，于是回拨了。

[喂？]

[伯贤呀，是哥！]

边伯贤在经历刚刚的尖叫，虽无法马上冷静下来，但至少是矜持多了，于是故作轻松的回答，[原本要连络哥的，但发现自己完全没有连络方式呢。]

他笑了笑，[哦我知道，所以和敬秀要了电话。]

[这次的歌曲多亏了哥。]

[那你要怎么谢谢我？]

[诶？]边伯贤认真思考着，[请哥吃饭？]

[好像不够有诚意啊……]

边伯贤正烦恼着，电话那头又说了话。

[可是伯贤……你有没有想过，或许有些话我是真心的？]

[嗯？]

[例如，爱你？]

金钟大等着他的回答，却突然听见对方一阵大笑。

[哥是不是喝酒了？]

[你觉得呢？]

边伯贤突然回过神来，尽量让语气变得平稳，但又按捺不住窃喜，[真的？]

[嗯，所以说……]金钟大握紧了手机，[你的回答？]

[想你了哥，]边伯贤摀着心口，高兴得不得了，[现在，我就想见你。]

金钟大愣了一下，接着松了一口气。

[我也是。]

05.

「所以说，为什么今天一位时你不留下来和我跳舞？」

「我不会跳舞……」

「哦，」边伯贤噘着嘴，背对着他，突然说道：「哼！！！」

「又生气了？」金钟大摸了摸他的头，「别生气嘛。」

边伯贤转过身，挤进他的怀里，轻轻地用脸颊磨蹭着金钟大穿的衣服，「没生气，不舍得。」

「那么，以后和后辈说话禁止！你现在是我的了，知道没？」

「哦？」金钟大挑了眉，「包括你？」

「除我之外。」

「Wei~~~？你也是后辈呀。」

边伯贤突然望着他，随后伸出手将他的脖子压向自己，接着便在他猫咪般的嘴角飞快地亲了一下，「我是男友，不一样的。」

06.

「所以说，为什么你会注意到我？」

「长得太帅了呀。」

「就这样？」

「嗯……还有就是，签售会时，眼睛亮亮的对我说：『哥等着我吧，我会走向你的！』那个样子，印象深刻。」

「诶？诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶？」边伯贤真的被彻底吓到了，「你认得我？在这么多粉丝中，真的认得我？」

「是呀，你艺名不是用得本名吗？所以就……」

「呀金钟大！！！！！！！你死定了，给我过来！！！！！！」

「A Wei~~~~~~？我又没做错什么事情！」

边伯贤想起自己以前傻小子般的反应，心脏爆炸了好几次，结果居然是被套路了，他觉得真是太……太丢脸了啊。

他突然站了起来，随后跨坐在金钟大身上，一手搂着他的脖子，一手捏着他的脸颊，语带威胁地问：「以后还敢不敢？」

摇头。

他不放心的再问：「还记得哪个粉丝吗？」

猛烈摇头。

边伯贤瞇着头，「不许再记得了，以后他们都是无脸人，知道没？」

金钟大本想摇头，但在对方炽热的眼神下最终败下阵来，可怜兮兮地轻轻点头。

「乖。」边伯贤低下头去吻他，随后趁他不注意的时候，摸索着遥控器，将电视中正拨放的粉丝生日祝福给关掉，接着露出了一抹狡黠的微笑。

唉，真是个不省心的前辈。


End file.
